


Super Slug Suspension Sex

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mucus, Slime, slugs - Freeform, suspension sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve and tony are magiked into slugs, Steve gets randy waiting for the cure





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> I read fluffypanda's [slime is sublime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146724) fic and the slug thing really stuck with me. So the fic no one asked for and I donate it to them, may they enjoy the slimy story and about spinning suspension sex with super slug Steve
> 
> ah alliteration

The magical menace that was the alchemist was a thorn in Steve’s side. The battles were long, not necessarily hard, just long the enemy dodged too much stuff. The battle could be hours in, they usually won and the alchemist would be captured; only to escape in transit or from the supermax prison and they’d do this long ass dance once more a month later.

Normally Dr. Strange would be fighting magic with magic, yet that man hadn’t lifted his finger after the second battle. Stating in a smug way that the avengers could handle the baddy this time, Dr. Strange had far more important things to attend to. Steve frowned as the villain ducked under the incoming shield rolling out of the trajectory path of the shield’s return as well.

He hadn’t done that prior, Steve squinted at the alchemist dodging yet another of the arrows hawkeye was launching. Dread curled in the pit of his stomach, why the fights had been getting longer with this enemy, became apparent. He’s been adapting to their fighting styles while displaying none of his own besides some magic and few lifted moves from black widow.

It would be best to end the fight now, and share his observations with the team. At least thor and hulk were absent so the alchemist wasn’t adapting to all of the avengers. Grabbing his shield out of the air Steve charged hoping to smack the other with the shield. Static on the com with high pitched feedback as Steve slammed the shield into the villain's torso.

A blinding white light enveloped Steve, shield clattering to the ground over steve. He could here the telltale whine of the repulsors and then more static noises and a heavy thump, that reverberate, the ground under Steve shook. A flash of light at the lip of the shield where it rested against the uneven ground, followed by panicked voices calling for him and ironman.

 

Alarmed for Tony, Steve tried to move and found himself out of sorts. His arms weren’t responding, and everything in the moving department was sluggish. He called out for Clint, and Natasha, he was right here under the shield!

When it was moved Steve was unprepared for the sheer size of Clint’s face peering down at him. The light was bright to and he ducked his head. The shield was turned over into a dish, and Natasha picked up Steve, he flinched at flying sensation. Placed in the shield and Clint placed a tannish brown body next to Steve.

It moaned softly and asked for JARVIS, Steve perked up tony was okay.  
“Tony!”  
He moved slowly over to the lump, peering over him.  
“Your a slug!”  
Tony poked out one eye stalk from his head, craning it towards Steve.  
“So are you.”

Steve looked around so he was, made sense as to why everything had been so sluggish. This was terrible, but at least he had Tony with him. Tony curled back into a lump, complaining about magic. They were taken back to the tower, Clint was beyond amused by the whole thing. Luckily Natasha was holding the shield and ignoring Clint’s ideas about slug photoshoot.

-

Bruce had blinked owlishly at the two slugs before him. They were sitting in a sterile sort of pan with a thin layer of water. Tony was still riding the ‘this didn’t happen’ express, in his lump form and Steve had started slug pacing. 

“The alchemist's magic isn’t long lasting, everything changes back. You guys just have to wait it out.”  
Steve wilted under that, nudging Tony with his body. At least they could bond? Maybe? Bruce left to get them some food, and a safe temporary home.

“Tony, I hope I get a blue shell.”  
Trying to get the other to engage and stop feeding the pity party. One of tony’s eye stalks peered at him from where steve supposed the head was to be. It was hard when tony lumped he sort of looked like a slimy turd and the head was indistinguishable from the ass.

“Steve, we are slugs.”  
“I know, but I’d like a shell.”  
“Slugs don’t have shells,”  
Steve papped tony with his side, thinking the other was trying to be silly.  
“I know when they get to big they find a new one!”

The slug next to him shook with a deep sigh, Tony’s entire head was out and he was looking at Steve, perhaps giving a pointed stare. All Steve could focus on was how Tony had a beard pattern on his slug form. Tony as a slug was kinda hot, agreeing with what his slug brain was telling him.

“Steve, no Slugs are not hermit crabs or snails.”  
“So we don’t get shells? Are we homeless?”  
“Slugs do not have shells.”  
The slug mind was telling him Tony was very attractive and viable, Steve agreed whole heartily. Pressing his own body up against Tony’s it was odd feeling but not unpleasant. Tony turned his head towards Steve eye stalks stretched out.

“What are you doing?”  
Tony sounded cautious, and confused. Steve hummed and brushed his little feelers along tony’s side, watching how the eyes seemed to retreat into Tony’s head.  
“Feeling you.”

“Tony! Your eyes got sucked into your head again.”  
“Ommatophores,”  
“What?”  
“Eye stalks, and that's a natural reaction. Why are you feeling me up Steve we’re slugs!”  
Ah Tony did have that inferiority complex, it had taken a while for him to finally remove his shirt during sex as well. Steve rubbed his skirt of Tony’s side that had some bumpy bits, he’d learned that being direct didn’t really work. Nope Steve had to distract Tony from that thought pattern.

“The cutest slug is right here! It feels good.”  
Steve lifted his head up looking for a higher vantage point as he climbed over Tony’s body. He was excited when he spotted a rack for some samples, and made his way to them in a lazy pace.

“Steve?”  
Tony questioned, following behind even slower. Dragging his feelers into Steve’s slime. Tony’s head reared up and the eye stalks extended Steve merely wiggled his fringe and continued on his way to that rack. A bit slower in a saucy teasing manner.

Tony followed Steve’s slime trail, getting close enough to nibble on Steve’s tail.  
“Ooh feisty!”  
“Steve, I’m not sure where this is going….”  
“Come on you're always harping on us trying new things.”  
Tony gave the equivalent of a slug shrug, He was just trying to broaden Steve’s experience and simultaneously trying out the super soldier or in this case super slug.

Up on the underside of the rack Steve and Tony carefully twined their bodies, rolling their mucus onto each other. Tony was quiet for most of it, maybe he was thinking. Steve gave the beard pattern a smorch with his feelers watching the eye stalks pull into the head.  
“Steve, are we having slug sex?”  
“I’m having sex with my boyfriend and we just happen to be slugs for it.”

Steve was upside down, Tony followed him and they were twinned and hanging by a mucus rope on the underside of the rack. Steve felt something swell up on the side of his head and looking at Tony he could see something similar emerge from Tony’s side. Steve embraced Tony with his foot, as they gently twirled around on the mucus strand.

The dicks lengthened and eventually entwined as Steve and Tony slowly rotated. Steve though it was a pretty thing the long pale blue nearly translucent dicks wrapping around each other, just like they were. Tony moaned softly burying his face into Steve’s upper foot. Steve was happy Tony was probably over analysing the situation, the slug brain probably couldn’t keep up with that.  
“Tony, I love you.”

Their dicks flared out, and entwined tighter. Rubbing the delicate fringe sides against each other and savoring the ripples of pleasure. The feeling of his dick sliding through the slick love making mucus of the other dick had Steve’s body twitching in pleasure, just feeling Tony quivering next to him assagued his doubts of his partner’s pleasure.

 

There was a contraction and a sudden release that had Steve feeling so good, hazy even. Tony seized and relaxed against him.  
“Love too.”  
Was murmured into his muscular foot. The dicks slowly retreated back into their bodies and they plopped to the table top exhausted.

-

Bruce had not been to happy about the amount of slime in his lab, and when he asked about it all he got was Steve smiling and Tony refusing to give eye contact. Bruce wisely decided not to push it. Better not, err on the side of caution having accidently walked in on something else ONCE. Bruce wasn’t even going to investigate the mucus. Cleaning up the lab and trying to forget about the whole slug thing.

Steve did however buy himself a sex swing from amazon for later, only to have Tony make a much better one. One that would stand up to Steve’s super strength. Tony experienced a temporary aversion to anything mucus like for the first few days right afterwards; but Steve is sure that's pretty much over as Tony rambles about a mucus application for his suit. Everything was fine for now.


	2. art

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ohmu5c)

**Author's Note:**

> chp2 is just art


End file.
